User talk:Skeet Streampaw
Hi Skeet Streampaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 12:06, 6 May 2009 Hoi, welcome to Redwall Abbey! If you like fan fiction, click here Have fun! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Some link-eds Hollyfire's User List Learn to make a customized signature by Sambrook the Otter Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Martin II Want to race? 13:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Skeet! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Update! I have updated Deathsong! Yay a new commenter! Hello! --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 18:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Update! It is updated! Yay! --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 21:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Deathsong Update I have updated now! Yaaaay! Okay, so I am going to introduce a new villain soon (he or she won't show up for a while) and I don't know which part to write next. I'd like some ideas from people please. Thankee! --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 17:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) TBT or whatever des NOT know what he is talking about Ferret and polecat are two different names for the same creature. weasels and polcats are not the same.Faunman 23:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) HI. Remember me?I got to leave for camp today and I'll be back on Saturday. Please put your signature under the Friends category on my page. Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic and essays.I hope we become good friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 13:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update Deathsong is Updated! --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 22:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC)